You know i'm right
by LoganAustinGrasso
Summary: Joker takes a nursing home hostage. He waits for Batman to arrive, and then...they talk. All the clown prince of crime wants to do is talk, today is the day they first met. Today is the day the ace of knaves devoted his life to the bat. Now he wants Batman to do the same, he wants Batman to finally understand...to know that he is always right.


I wait in the field. I wait for my beloved bat. Once he arrives, I smile at the all familiar words.

Batman: It's over Joker.

Normally I'd reply with something humorous and catchy like "Oh my dear delusional dark knight, the party has just begun", but not this time. Hopefully…not ever again.

Joker: Don't worry bats, you won't have to chase me tonight, you won't have to save the mayor or some kiddies from a complicated sinister scheme. Tonight…I just want to talk.

If staring at someone could kill, I'd be a dead man. I can't help but laugh at him. After all we've been through, he still doesn't trust me.

Joker: You don't believe me do you? Fine…go ahead then, beat me up and toss me in Arkham where I belong. At least I tried.

Then, I see something I've never seen in his eyes for me before. Sympathy…

Batman: It's not that…I'm just shocked. Shocked that you agree, all I've ever wanted is for us to sit down and talk like ordinary men.

I laugh at his joke, barely able to breathe.

Joker: Oh batsy! You know that will NEVER happen. Not the ordinary part at least.

His frown upsets me, I'm losing him, he's slipping from my grasp.

Joker: Come now, have a seat.

I sit in the lawn chair closest to me.

Batman: I'd rather stand.

Joker: Suit yourself.

I stare at him, he stares back. Just a staring contest, I chuckle at the thought. He's probably wondering why I took a nursing home hostage only to sit down and talk. The courtyard here is peaceful and calm. Not like Arkham or Black Gate. He breaks the smoothing silence.

Batman: You know, if you remember that day when you paralyzed Barbara Gordon-

I cut him off, I have to, I just HAVE to let him know I remember every aspect of that day.

Joker: Oh how could I forget?! That was the day you and I laughed together.

It just felt so…right.

Batman: Yes…before any of that happened. I want you to know…I went to Arkham to visit you, to talk to you like we are now.

Joker: So even then you agreed.

Batman: Agreed to what?

Anger is in his voice. Why? Is it just another day to him? Is this another day he'll block out everything I say? Does he not know what day this is? Does he not know today is the first day we met?

Joker: When you finally agreed that I'm right. That I was and always will be right.

Batman: Right about what?

Is he joking? If so…it's not funny.

Joker: That you and I are one and the same. That I'm your yin and you're my yang, or you're the yin and I'm the yang, I know you like it your way.

Batman: We are nothing alike.

The words pierce my heart like a dagger. I shrug it off, I know and he knows that we are. He just won't admit it, were like a mother and daughter arguing. But today…he'll admit it. I know he will.

Joker: Okay, let me prove my point. Remember when I took over that Asylum?

His eyes narrow. He remembers.

Joker: Why didn't you just let me and every other loon have our fun? Why didn't you just let us keep the Asylum to ourselves?

Batman: You had hostages, innocent lives; you would've killed them if I didn't do something.

Joker: Don't lie to yourself; you knew we would've let the hostages go. Besides, if not, why not just sacrifice a few people for the others in Gotham? Hell! The world!

Batman: Because I don't kill, and I don't let others kill.

Joker: No. Time and time again the answer is no to your stupid little excuses. You know the right answer, you know the true reason! It's because you enjoy it, you love it when your knuckles smash into my skull, you love the sound of my neck snapping from the force, you love it when you pummel me. You love being a hero; you love being respected by all these ignorant fools.

Batman: That's where you're wrong.

I can hear the doubt in his voice, nobody else can, but me…I know him so much that I figured out his identity. But don't tell him that, it'll ruin all the fun.

Joker: Another example! Like you said, the day I paralyzed Barbie girl and explained my thoughts to you…you understood. You finally understood…you understood that life is one sick and demented joke.

Batman: I understand how you feel. Ever since that day I understood.

Joker: Exactly. Now will you admit it?

His silence eats away at me. But I know that all those gears and shafts are working away in that mind of his. I know what he knows…

Joker: Come on, you know I'm right.


End file.
